Dual Spark
by Plata-Azul Firebird
Summary: A hundred years have passed and technology have flourish, created a new race to stand with man. But a strange phenomena have emerge from the past, and it begins with an urban legend called the Twi-Sight... (Post X8, AU)


_**Dual Spark**_

_**Welcome to the Velvet Room**_

Silver: A Persona and Megaman X crossover, the timeline on this one takes hundreds of years after P4 or future Persona games. So in fight mechanics, it is similar to Persona with a difference… you'll know by the incoming chapters. The cyberspace will take on a bigger role as the world where strange phenomena happens, and it will be hard to detect in the real world as it is created by the unknown. Anyway… here's a glimpse of who's the guest of the Velvet room

(Disclaimer: Plata-Azul Firebird does not own the Persona series or Megaman X.)

* * *

**Welcome to the Velvet Room**

Waking up…

In a room that is dimly it and every inch of the place is blue. Recognizing the place which is seen in so many sites and magazines, it is the interior of a luxury yacht.

But the place is far from the normal luxury yacht. For instance, it is wide in space and only have a few seats and a pair of small tables in the middle. But it makes up with a bar, a chess set and a staircase on one side, and on the other side, are a pair of bookcases with with unlabeled books and some strange trinkets. A lot of fabrics are hanging around in the room around the yacht, serving as curtains and tapestries. The floor is made of wood and is varnished to give it an almost aquatic glow, and the ceiling is white to mimic the color of the sky.

But it is the occupants in this room, who really stands out.

Sitting on the right, are two beautiful twins with pale blonde hairs in hime-cuts, the only different about them is the hair length. They wear an outfit that is quite similar to a flight attendant, and on their lap is a large, thick, hard covered book.

And right in the middle of the sofa, opposite of the other, is an elder man with his head resting on his hands… a very strange man with an extremely long nose, he opens bloodshot eyes that might pop out of his skull.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." He stated, then his smile widens a bit. "Ah… This is quite a surprise. Normally we allow only one guest at a time, but your fate is intriguingly entwined with one another…" he chuckles. "And the first time to have the most intriguing guests."

The said guests look to their sides, only to see a curtain dividing them.

"And it seems you haven't met each other yet. Don't worry, your meeting will happen soon."

They look back at the strange old man.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. And these two are Wilhelmina and Lucy, they are residents here like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." Both ladies said in unison.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter… It had been a long time since we had guests, so we'll be making this an exception."

Then with a wave of his hands, a stack of cards appears. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked. "Each reading is done by the same cards, yet the result come out different. Life itself follows the same principle, doesn't?" as he shuffles it once and spreads them out. "Do you want to know why your fates are entwined? Very well."

He then flips the first card. "The Wheel of Fate. In reverse, it means a terrible event or bad luck will come your way. It seems you will involve yourselves with a terrible calamity, one way or another. And the card indicating the future beyond that is…"

He opens the next card. "The Moon. In upright position, it means unconscious fears and mystery. This is intriguing… very intriguing indeed. It seems that you will be involve an unfortunate event, and a great mystery will be imposed on you."

Then with a wave of his hand, the cards disappear from the table. "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. Your meeting is the turning point in your destiny… If you let things pass, then everything will be thrown into chaos and will be lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." His smile widens as he places his head on his hands again. "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell."

White spots reappears…

Then everything fades to black.

* * *

Silver: Okay… sorry, but now you know one difference here. We have two guests in the Velvet Room. For most who does not play Persona 2, they used to allow multiple guests in there… I dunno about the first Persona game but in 3 and 4 they limited the number of guests to one. But in this story, we have two guests because of the theme of this story. Not spoiling much, sorry… Anyway, the name Wilhelmina and Lucy came from the story "Dracula", as Margaret, Theodore and Elizabeth came from "Frankenstein". Next chapter, we shall reveal who our guests are… Read and review!


End file.
